James et Lily et Sirius qui s'incruste un peu
by Morenas
Summary: James et liy se disputent à celui qui crient le plus fort...Sirius qui ne peut s'empecher d'intervenir.Suite de petits délires amical pour passer un moment agréable. juste se divertir après une lonnnggguuue journée.Maintenant place à James,Lily,Sirius


Ok en pleine inspiration en ce moment voici une petite fiction sympa j'espère pour divertir un peu. Une review c'est cool aussi =D

James et Lily tout une histoire avec Sirius qui s'incruste un peu.

-Regarde moi.

-Nan ! répondit elle en détournant la tête.

-Tu n'es qu'une fille capricieuse et tétue et…

-fière de l'être ! l'interrompit elle en souriant.

-Je te déteste !

-Et moi encore plus !

-Non moi plus ! répliqua le garçon

-Tais-toi !

-Jamais !

-Tu m'énerves ! s'exclama la jeune fille

Il voulut répondre mais un violent coup à la tête le fit taire. Il poussa une exclamation de douleur. Il regarda d'où venait le projectile qui se trouvait être un coussin. La jeune fille curieuse suivit le regard de son interlocuteur. Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit le lanceur de coussin nonchalamment allongé dans un fauteuil.

-Je crois que tout le monde va me remercier pour leur avoir éviter une grosse migraine. Non mais sans rire, vous pensiez continuer longtemps comme ça ? demanda Sirius

-Espèce de … ! (ces mots furent censurés pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes) cria James

-Moi je remercie Sirius, tu me cassais les oreilles !

-Ah ouais ? fit James soudain calmé mais avec un sourire malicieux

-Euh oui.

-Dis moi Sirius, entre Lily et moi , qui a la voix la plus horripilante et agaçante voire grinçante ?

Sirius en parfait arbitre et pas du tout partial répondit :

-Lily bien sur !

-Ahahahah, s'exclama James triomphant.

Il commença à imiter une voix horriblement grinçante grâce à un sort qui modifiait la voix. Lily le bombarda de coussins.

-Arrête ça tout de suite James Potter !

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus de coussins, elle lança donc un sort de lévitation sur…

-Au se cours !!!!!!!! cria Sirius dans les airs. Repose moi par terre s'il te plait !

James s'arrêta pour regarder son ami dans les airs se demanda pourquoi celui-ci se trouvait à 3 mètres du sol. Quand une pensée vint frapper son très intelligent cerveau mais trop tard…

-James atten…lui cria Remus qui avait bien remarqué dans quelle perplexité se trouvait James.

Boum ? non beaucoup plus fort. BOUM !

La salle commune hurla de rire devant l'image qu'offraient les deux garçons « emmêlés » .

-Sirius enlève ta jambe de _là !_

-Et toi si tu ne retire pas ta main, tu vas voir la mienne de très près ! répliqua Patmol

Ce qui provoqua de nouveau l'hilarité générale, Lily en oublia sa mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle se disputait avec James, une histoire de potions…Oh…Oh ! Oh mais oui ! Elle se précipita vers James occupé à chercher où sa main avait pu disparaître. Elle le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à relever la tête.

-Oui ? dit il le plus naturellement possible comme si sa main n'était pas sous la jambe pliée de son meilleur ami.

-Jamais, tu m'entends jamais tu n'auras cette potion !

James fronça les sourcils : ah elle persistait…très bien…

-Tu vas passer de très désagréables moments alors. Tant pis.

-Ah comme ? questionna Lily dédaigneuse.

-Je vais te coller comme une verrue à un emplâtre. Je serais dans ta chambre chaque fois que tu y seras y compris dans la salle de bains. La place à côté de toi sera occupée éternellement par moi. Je mangerais en face de toi de la façon la plus écœurante qu'il soit. Et ainsi de suite…

Lily déglutit difficilement.

-Dans une demi-heure dans le dortoir des garçons. Mais j'espère du fond du cœur que cette potion aura l'effet contraire sur toi , que tu porteras la malchance sur toi toujours !

-Youhou ! Merci Lily Evans et je …hein ? Aieuh Sirius ça c'est mes pieds !

-Excuse moi si la nature t'as fait des pieds de troll !

-Quoi ? cria James furieux.

Et c'est reparti pensa Lily, après tout moi je ne doit qu'une potion alors que Sirius lui risque sa vie après ça ! Tout le monde savait que la taille des pieds de James était un sujet sensible voire tabou…

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Idée de suite : la taille des pieds de James ?


End file.
